Not Even Close
by Galexsy
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt have been roommates at NYC for almost a year but share no relationship according to Sebastian. That is until he realizes his mistake... Which he continues to deny.
1. Prelogue: Kurt Who?

**Hey guys! So... This is my attempt at writing... It's still a work in progress so more chapters are to come. This is only the prelogue! Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I do not own Glee or Sebastian would still be on the show!**

* * *

Sebastian wasn't _angry_. The word "angry" was hardly enough to describe Sebastian's current state of mind. A word far more appropriate, in his case, would be _furious._ Oh yes. Sebastian Smythe was f*cking furious…

And it was _entirely_ Kurt's fault.

After becoming roommates at NYC, Sebastian had finally accepted the idea of becoming "acquaintances" with Kurt Hummel. They'd lived together for almost a year now, and Sebastian had sometimes, even found the other boy's presence to be… Well… Nice! He'd even gone so far as to attend dinner with Kurt's parents during the Christmas season.

So when Kurt had invited him to a party at Tanner's house, he hadn't really paid too much attention.

That is, until he arrived at Tanner's party... Which happened to have other boys…

Boys more than craving for Kurt's attention.

The very thought of it drove Sebastian to the edge. What did they see in Kurt anyway? Yea… Okay… So maybe Kurt's face wasn't as gay or unattractive as he'd thought. And maybe he even happened to look at Kurt occasionally with a _bit_ of interest. Emphasis on the _bit_...

But he wasn't doing it right now! Nope, not at all. He was in absolutely _no_ way staring at Kurt's legs as he walked in jeans that tightened around him in all the right places. He definitely _wasn't_ hoping for Kurt to look at him so that he'd get the chance to stare at his eyes that held no definite color. And he most certainly _didn't_ notice the way Kurt's white collared shirt appeared see-through when hit by the light at just the right angle.

Who paid attention to any of that stuff anyway?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Stuck On You

**Hello again! As promised, one of my stories has been updated over the weekend. If you're not reading "More Than This" than I'll just tell you ****how I work right now. So the chapters in both of my stories will only get longer from here, and the updates will take place every weekend. If I don't update during that time, I'll be sure to do it when I can. I'm currently working on two fanfictions at the moment, but I'll try to focus on which ever one gets the most attention. Quick shout out to fanficCraze and IloveRemusnSirius for the kind reviews! Thanks for everything, and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! (P.S. Please excuse any grammatical errors)**  


******I do not, nor will I ever own Glee... unfortunately...**

* * *

Sebastian couldn't recall the last time he'd ever been protective of anybody. He never even bothered interrupting his sister when she went to the houses of her ex-boyfriends. It wasn't that he didn't care…

He just couldn't bring himself to worry.

But Kurt had broken into his very core. The boy was kind, innocent, and far too perfect for any man who'd ever had the opportunity to go to out with him.

And it wasn't that Sebastian _denied_ it, because he really really didn't. But how was he supposed to express his feelings to someone who'd hated him for so long? Sebastian didn't even know how Kurt felt about him! Were they even friends? He liked to tell himself that they were, but was that the full truth?

Unable to answer the questions that had circled into his thoughts, Sebastian decided they could wait as he spotted yet another man approach Kurt. This one, however, didn't seem to understand the importance of _boundaries_. Sebastian watched for five whole seconds as the man crowded an uncomfortable looking Kurt into the wall he'd been leaning against, before standing from his chair, stalking his way towards the two, and pulling the man aside. And whatever the other man had planned on telling him, died in his throat when he'd come to realize the substantial size difference between himself and Sebastian. Smirking, Sebastian prodded at the man's chest confidently.

"You should watch what you touch, it might belong to someone else," Sebastian spoke, glaring dangerously at the other man, who'd raised his arms in defeat.

"L-Look I don't want to start anything man, so just let me go and I'll be out of your hair," he replied quickly turning his heel to make his way into the crowd.

Seemingly happy with the answer he'd received, Sebastian turned to Kurt who'd scowled at his actions. Unaware of Kurt's anger, Sebastian looked at the other considerately before sliding an arm around his waist.

"You okay?"

Kurt wanted to tell him that he was fine. He wanted to tell him that he could take care of himself. He wanted to be angry at the way Sebastian had attempted to help him, when he clearly could've handled it alone!

But he wasn't.

And he knew his anger couldn't be forced no matter how hard he tried.

The scowl he'd tried to maintain vanished from his face completely as he looked up at the taller boy who appeared to be searching his arms for any wounds the man may have inflicted, a thoughtful look on his face.

And Kurt couldn't bring himself to stop the smile that had formed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

The hand around his hip tightened almost instantly, a grin replacing the frown on Sebastian's face.

"No problem babe,"

Kurt flushed at the endearment, his cheeks coloring a beautiful vermillion. Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud of the wonderful color he'd caused, wondering how far it traveled down Kurt's body and- Nope! Not going to continue that thought.

Sebastian had admitted more than enough! He wasn't going to explain the fantasies he'd envisioned of toned pale legs wrapped around his waist, begging him to- What the f*ck was wrong with him?!

Shaking his head from the thoughts that had accumulated, he returned his focus to the warmhearted boy that stood beside him when a familiar voice cut through his concentration.

"Hey Kurt!"

Both boys turned simultaneously to the right, a smiling brown haired man approaching them. Sebastian groaned at the nearing figure. _Tanner. _The f*cking douchebag who'd invited them to the lame a** party, was now moving towards them at an incredible pace. Sebastian couldn't help but grip Kurt's side more firmly, crushing the other boy into his side possessively. Kurt yelped at the sudden motion, shooting the tan boy a questioning look but Sebastian was too busy glowering at the idiot that stood before them.

"Hey Kurt!" Tanner beamed, his smile faltering as he took in the arm wrapped around him. Turning to the owner of said arm, Tanner felt himself cower at the intensity of Sebastian's glare. Quickly recovering from his hesitant state, he plastered on a fake, over-exaggerated smile as he faced Sebastian's unforgiving eyes.

"Hey Sebastian. Don't remember inviting you to my party," Tanner stated as coolly as he could, fighting the instinct to run from the murderous being in front of him.

Sebastian smirked, lifting the hand at Kurt's hip to the nape of his neck. Kurt shivered uncomfortably as Sebastian toyed with the hairs there.

"That's because you didn't," Sebastian responded cheekily, eyes focused on the way Kurt bit his lip shyly.

"Kurt invited me," he continued, "Right babe?"

And of course he hadn't. Kurt had mentioned his invitation to the party when Sebastian had cut in, saying that he'd already been invited. He'd even bothered to tell Kurt that it was best if he just stayed home. That, however, did very little in changing Kurt's decision to go. If anything, it only fueled Kurt's desire to attend and in the end Sebastian had followed Kurt into the car and to the party, determined to keep Kurt out of harms-way.

But Tanner didn't know that… And if Kurt followed through on his part of the act, he would never know.

And so both boys stared patiently at the unsettled figure, awaiting the answer that would soon leave Kurt's lips. Sebastian hand traveled slowly down Kurt's spine before returning to its place at his hip, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah," Kurt spoke, his tone timid and uncertain as he played with the hem of his dress shirt, "I-I invited him because I just… Thought it'd be more fun to bring a friend along… You know?"

And if Sebastian's heart had throbbed at the use of the word _friend_, he would never admit to it out loud.

"Is that okay?" Kurt questioned, his eyes hopeful as he looked up at Tanner through long lashes that curled and fluttered gently as he blinked and- Oh my g*d! You have a hand around Kurt's hip! That's should be enough, so stop paying attention to every f*cking detail!

Turning to Tanner for his reply, Sebastian found the other boy nodding his head dumbly before snapping out of his haze.

"Yeah. Sure. That's fine. I was just surprised that's all," Tanner shrugged, "But… um… Keep an eye on him, will ya? I don't want him getting into any trouble, okay?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm standing right here you-"

"I will," Kurt smiled, cutting Sebastian off as Tanner made his way to talk to the other guests.

Turning to Sebastian for an explanation of what had happened, Kurt was disappointed to find Sebastian reluctant to answer and hoped to receive said explanation when they returned to their dorm. Until then, however, Kurt decided they'd at least try to have a little bit of fun.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Kurt teased, gently nudging his elbow into the taller boy's ribs.

And until Sebastian sorted out his feelings for the smaller boy, he decided that being stuck with Kurt was something he'd hope to continue.

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise to update soon! Also, make sure to review because it makes me happy and encourages me to write faster! (;**


End file.
